Susan's Story: The Discovery
by lucypotter14
Summary: This is a story of what happens to Susan after Edmund, Peter, Lucy, and all the others go to Aslan's Country. This is my first story so please tell me what you think of it! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Susan's Story: The Discovery

**Hi! I'm Susanne and I just started this story! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I just wanted to see where I should go with this so please leave me ideas! Thank you so much! Jesus loves you!**

**Chapter 1**

I stared in silence as I tried to process what the Police Man just told me. How did it even happen? Mum and Dad were going home while Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were going to meet the "Narnians". Lucy especially tried so hard to get me to go but I wouldn't. Why should I? Narnia was a game we played when we were a kid. It meant nothing now. Sometimes I would visit Lucy and she would be talking to Aslan, the talking lion who seemed to be God of Narnia. I would ask her why she was talking to Aslan because he wasn't there, but she would always say, "He can hear me. He can always hear me. And he's not Aslan here, He's Jesus." I never understood her. Aslan never told me his name. Yeah he told me that he had to figure it out but how did she know that Jesus was it.

My thoughts were interrupted by Rupert, my boyfriend, running in the door, "Sue," he said, "I just heard! I'm so sorry!" He took me in his arms and at that moment I thanked God for him. I don't know how I would survive without him now. He asked me what I was thinking about as he came in. I'd never told him about Narnia but since he's all I had left I decided to tell him.

"When I was younger, Peter, Ed, Lu, and I went to live with an old man in a mansion in the country during the war. While we were there we found a wardrobe. In that wardrobe there was a country inside. Now Ru you have to believe me! I've not gone mad I promise! Look." I went into my room and came back with a dagger I had gotten from Narnia. It was the only thing the magic let me bring back.

"Blimey!" he said, "So how long did you live there?"

I was surprised that he believed me, more than once I wondered if he was humoring me. So I told him about all of our adventures to him, about Shasta and Caspian, about Miraz and Mr. Tumnus. It took about two hours and it was a great relief to get my mind of the fact that they were gone. After I was done I started to tear up. He looked at me and said, "Sue, I'm sure they're in His country; the one you were talking about. If He loves you like he says he does then he wouldn't just let them die. And just maybe, He'll let us go too."

I've never thought about that before. Maybe he did take them. I pray that he did. After a couple of hours, Rupert had to leave and almost on cue, Fillis came and asked if I wanted her to stay with me for the night. I said yes so she stayed for a couple of days.

1 | Page


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! If you couldn't tell, I've never published anything before so it may sound boring now but I promise there will be a shock but it will come later. Thanks for your patience!

I looked at myself in the mirror, the most beautiful girl ever. Everyone was jealous of her raven hair, her dark eyes, her pale flawless complexion. I doubted that was still true. It had been two years since they died. I was in a beautiful lacey cream dress with the longest train I had ever seen. I had a pearl necklace on with matching earrings. I was, for the first time in two years, beautiful again.

"Sue," Fillis just walked into the room, "It's time."

The minute I walked into the halls I heard the music. The flower girl and ring bearer went in, then the maid of honor, Fillis, then the march began. I had to walk alone but all I did was focus on Rupert. We said our vows before I knew it. He took me home after the reception and we settled in.

The next day life began. We lived in a small house in the country. Rue was a farmer so we basically lived on the land. We were doing fine. No problems! And then I didn't think life could get any better when I found out that I was pregnant. I remember exactly when I told him. He was just getting in. I had dinner all ready with a present on the table.

"Sue, what's going on?"

I knew I looked funny, I was smiling enough. My plan was to wait until after dinner but I couldn't stand it.

"Ugh!" I said, "Just open the present!"

And he did. Inside was a mini pitchfork. At first he didn't get it, and then he looked at me and realized what I was trying to say. His sparkling green eyes lit up and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Sue! You're kidding! Wow! This is amazing! Do you know what it is yet?"

"No!' I answered, completely ecstatic, "I just found out last night!"

"Ok so we need to…"

He went on and on and on about how we needed to add this and get that and tell these people this and those people that and he wouldn't stop going on. I tried to just loose myself in the moment. I hadn't seen him this happy since our wedding day.

9 months passed faster than any ever. Before I knew it I was in the hospital. An hour later I found myself holding a baby girl with Rupert at my side. Lucy Helen Radcliffe. In that moment I did loose myself. Everything was right and I thought it was going to stay that way. How very wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy was two. I remembered what I was thinking when I first had her. How everything would always be amazing, how nothing could go wrong. And then I would laugh at myself. How stupid could I have been to think that! Everything had gone wrong in those two years. Rupert and I were fighting and it seemed like we never stopped. It also felt like we were both trying to find things to fight about. That day he stormed out, he mentioned Narnia. Why Narnia? We dropped that right after my family died. After he left I sat down and cried. Not because of him but because of Peter, Lucy, and Edmund, and even Caspian. When I got to Caspian I stopped crying and I looked at Lu. And then I saw it. She looked like him, Caspian, Rupert acted like him. That had to have been a coincidence but I still found it odd. But I stopped crying and started to think when I started thinking about Caspian. I started to say to myself how I was being immature and stupid. But so was he. I didn't know what to do so I got Lucy in the car and I just drove and drove and drove.

I ran out of gas at a church. It took me a while to realize which church it was. It was the one that my family was buried at. I wondered for the first time why they were buried there; I hadn't been to a church it, well, forever. Lucy was getting bored so I got her out of the car and started walking around. Before I knew it I was in the graveyard.

"Lucy," I said when I got to their graves, "This is your grandma, grandpa, Uncle Peter and Edmund, and Aunt Lucy."

"But mommy," she said looking up with those big brown eyes of hers, "why can't I see them?"

"Because their faces can't be seen anymore," I replied, "Maybe you'll see their faces someday."

"Excuse me, Mrs.?" I turned around and saw a middle-aged man come out of the church. "Can I help you?"

"My car ran out of gas here and I wanted to show my daughter my family," I replied. "I'm sorry if we bothered you we can go."

He chuckled. "Well you can't really go if you're out of gas now can you?"

The moment he said that I felt incredibly stupid.

"Here let me lend you some."

"Oh no sir there's no need…"

"No please, let me do it."

I gave in and he filled us up with some of his spare gas.

"Now Mrs. I have to ask you this before you leave," he said when he was finished, "Do you know Jesus Christ?"

I pondered this for a moment. Lu talked about Him all the time. What if I did know him but didn't realize it.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean sir?"

"Do you know Jesus Christ as your Lord and savior?"

"Well, it's a long story really, my sister talked about Him a lot but she never told me the story. Who is he? What did he do?"

"Why don't you come inside."

So I did. We sat down and Lucy went into a corner where there were lots of toys to play with so she played and we talked. He told me about a man who was the Son of God. He was born of a virgin and lived a full life just to die for us. He told me how this man went around the world telling people of his Father and of his Father's mercy and grace. Until one day evil men found him, tortured him, and killed him.

"But I don't understand," I said, "If he's dead, why do you worship him?"

"Because he isn't dead," the man replied, "three days after he died, he rose from the dead and went home to Heaven. But he's coming back to finish what he's started. He's coming back someday to win the war."

I went home but I couldn't stop thinking of this man and his situation. That sounded exactly like what happened to Aslan. It made me think. Maybe this could be the Aslan of this world.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok so I haven't put a disclaimer on any of my chapters but I think that we all know that none of us owns the original stories. But Avaline in the story is a creation of CheerLoveGale! She's my best friend and she's working on one of the best stories I've ever read so go check her out and go read it! Also review please! I'll start doing shout outs too! Thanks!

Chapter 4

I got home about an hour later and I came home to Ru on the phone with someone. I quietly walked in the put Lucy in her bed for a nap, then I walked into the living room with my arms crossed.

"Hey."

"Hey."

We didn't say anything else. I just ran across the room into his arms. As we stood there like that he started talking.

"Su?"

"Yes?"

He pulled me off of him, and started talking. "When he gave me the option I said yes right away. I couldn't wait to see you again! I waited so long to see you and when I found you I… I freaked! Avaline was going to come with me but when Ed came to us she didn't have to."

"Wait! Wait! What are you talking about?" I was so perplexed, I had no clue what was going on!

"Queen Susan the gentle, I am Caspian the tenth."

I stood there completely dumbfounded. Caspian was here… as Rupert… It was real…

"I couldn't tell you who I was because of the magic but it was killing me. Now we can go. Go to Alsan's country with Lu. You can see the family. Aslan. Everything will be fine again!"

The family, what would they think of me? I had been nothing but jerks to them for three years, treating them like children. They always knew I was lying just to try to move on. And Lucy, what about Lucy? She had tried so hard to get me to believe, to accept the fact that we _had_ lived there. Alsan. Oh Aslan, what would he do? Surely by now he had lost hope in me. I completely forgot him, disobeyed him. He did so much for me and I had done absolutely nothing in return. Not even believe.

"So? Are we going?" Caspian asked with all kinds of concern on his face.

"No."

A/N: Do you like it? I know it's a HUGE cliff hanger but please tell me what you think and if you think I should change something about it then PM me and let me know! I would love to get ideas about everything! Thank you! I love you guys!

-Susanne


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been like what? One week? Two? I don't know. You know life it just gets in the way. Ok thanks so much! As promised: MCH, Frodo's Sister, CheerLoveGale, and foxface333ChocolateLabrador. Go check them out and thanks guys for reviewing!

"What? Why not? Your family…"

"That's exactly why not!" I replied to Caspian/Ru, "What will they think? I highly doubt that they'll accept me back into their family."

"But they will!" I could tell he was trying desperately now.

"How do you know? And how would we go back? Kill ourselves?"

"No! Gosh no! Aslan said that when you believed he would take us both back. Back home." He looked into my eyes and I next to melted.

"But Ru," I said barely able to look up, "I don't know if that is my home anymore."

He paused, "Then I don't know who are anymore."

He walks off and I know he's upset. Why shouldn't he be? I ruined everything he had planned. I should go back. I meant what I said. I hadn't been to Narnia for ten years now. I had fun but what's left? As soon as I thought that I remembered why I forgot Narnia.

I walked into my room and saw Caspian playing with Lucy. And then I saw it. Love, family, peace, joy; all the things I loved about Narnia. There were never any major fights among siblings or families there.

'I don't know who you are anymore'. Who am I? I didn't think of myself as Queen Susan the Gentle but I'm not exactly Susan Pevensie Radcliffe either.

"Susan, are you ok?" Ru looked up, looking worried.

"Yeah," I choked out, "We need milk. I'm going to the store. I love you."

The last words caught him by surprise. I didn't say them often.

"I…I love you too," he answered.

I took Lucy and drove away but I didn't go to the store, I went back to the church.

"You're back." He had a smile on his face.

"I think I believe," I said skeptically, "Some great things have happened to me and I've been thinking about a lot of different things and I think it's because of Him."

"Child, it is."

The voice wasn't the preachers, it was stern but loving, it made you shake but made you feel safe, it was Aslan's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alsan?" I was trembling. I knelt in front of his big golden mane.

"Why did it take so long for you to believe in me my child? I sent you many signs that I was here yet you never accepted me." His voice was soft but stern. It was just enough to know that he was frustrated but was still on your side.

"I don't know Aslan."

"Yes you do my daughter. Tell me."

"I…" I paused, then said, "I didn't want to."

"Tell me why."

"I… I was scared. Of you, of power, responsibility, I'm sorry."

"But Susan," He responded, "Where you will be everyone is equal. You have no more power and responsibility than anyone else. And Me? My child, I love you too much to hurt you."

At that I broke down in tears.

"Do you want to go Susan?"

"Yes."

Next thing I knew, I was standing on a stretch of land that looked a lot like a beach. Behind me there was a sea full of daisies and in front of me there was an ongoing wave. At the top you could see the tops of mountains but nothing else. I heard someone gasp and I looked to my right to see Rupert… No, it was Caspian. With his hair grown back out and Narnian clothes on, he looked exactly as he did when I left him. Next to him was standing my little Lucy. She had on a light pink dress and her auburn hair was in ringlets with a wreath of posies on top of her head. She was laughing and she looked exactly like her aunt. I then looked at myself and gasped. I had a deep blue silk dress on and my hair was also in ringlets with Anagallis linifolia flowers woven in. The deep blue and purple petals looked astonishing next to my raven hair.

My Lucy ran towards me and I picked her up and spun her around. Caspian came with a smile on his face and embraced us both.

"My children," said Aslan, "do you wish to enter my world?"

"Yes," said Caspian and I in unison.

"Then enter."

We walked through the never-ending wave. Unlike I expected, we were perfectly dry when we walked into Narnia. No it wasn't Narnia. I mean it was but it was perfect.

"Susan!" I heard someone scream my name. I looked up and saw my sister run towards me. She hugged me so tightly that I thought my lungs were going to explode. Then she released me and looked at Caspian. She curtsied and then embraced him as well. She looked down.

"Why hello there," Lucy said to Lucy with a smile on her face.

"Are you a princess?" asked my daughter, who was gaping at her aunt who looked the part of a princess.

"No my dear," she said, "Here, you are the princess."

Lucy squealed and turned around into her father's arms.

"What is her name Su?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy, meet my daughter, Lucy Helen."

Her eyes welled up with tears. She hugged her niece, took her hand and led her into the beautiful country. We walked into a beautiful palace and in the entry way I saw Edmund with a girl, a beautiful girl with dark eyes and dark curly hair which was braided back into a twist. A girl I recognized to be Avaline Pevensie.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok so I'm adding a new character to this story. She's not my character and she's not C.S. Lewis's character, she's my best friends: CheerLoveGale. She rewrote Prince Caspian and added Avaline and right after I post this, I'm going to post the first couple of chapters of the story that we are co-writing! But please go follow her and read her stuff! Thank you!

Chapter 7

"Ava!" I yelled and ran close to her. She hugged me and then she turned to her cousin and attacked him. I turned to Edmund awkwardly. I prepared this long drawn out apology to say but my thoughts were interrupted by Ed grabbing me and hugging me. Something else surprised me: he was crying. King Edmund the Just was crying.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too!" I replied.

We were both on the ground crying when Peter came out. He was talking to a faun when he suddenly looked up. He examined me unbelievingly until he finally spoke.

"Su?"

"I'm here Pete."

All six of us were on the ground hugging and sobbing for about ten minutes. Then we got up and walked into the castle. Aslan was waiting for us standing next to our thrones. They looked exactly the same. When I saw that I flashed back to that first day that I stepped foot into Cair Paravel and laid eyes on those thrones.

Once I took my eyes off of our thrones, I was able to see how beautiful the throne room looked. There were hundreds of thrones that were placed in various places on what looked like a stairwell. At the very top of the stairwell there was just a white ground that Aslan was standing on. Then below that, to the right, were our thrones. On the same level as ours though to Aslan's left, were two thrones which were filled with a king and queen I know to be the first king and queen of Narnia.

Many different thrones flowed down from the top until you came to the bottom where we were standing.

"Sons, Daughters, Kings and Queens of my beautiful country, look upon the six that stand before us. They are the high kings and queens of this land. Reunited with each other once more," Aslan looked more Kingly then I had ever seen in my life when he made this announcement. All the kings and queens looked at us and then bowed.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie; high kings and queens of Narnia, sit upon the thrones that were made for you."

So we sat. We talked and laughed for what seemed like forever. Then I got to think a little bit. I thought about what had happened to me in the past couple of weeks. I realized that before, in the world of men, I was looking to discover myself. I was too scared and selfish to discover anything but that. But with a little help along the way, I was able to discover to much more. Family, love, friendship, and I knew without a doubt that that was the greatest discovery that anyone could ever find.

The End


End file.
